


Burn

by Orphen



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AoKaga 5x10, AoKaga Month, Español | Spanish, Hikari Month, M/M, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-17 01:58:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5849626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orphen/pseuds/Orphen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aomine quiere cocinar para su novio Kagami, pero no todo siempre sale como planeamos.</p>
<p>    Oneshoot<br/>    AoKaga (Aomine x Kagami) </p>
<p>    + Este fanfic corresponde al día 20 del "Hikari Month" del grupo "AoKaga 5x10" en Facebook +</p>
<p>    Advertencias:<br/>    Waff<br/>    A.R.<br/>    OoC ( :v )<br/>    Shipping<br/>    CATEROGIA:  PG-13<br/>    (Pero solo por que es yaoi, pero igual lo tengo que poner)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burn

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, como dice la descripción, este es un fic que pertenece al día 20 del "Hikari Month" del grupo "AoKaga 5x10 (Aomine x Kagami)" En Facebook
> 
> La verdad es que estaba escribiendo otro para este día pero me temo que lo hice demasiado largo y me llegó la fecha y aun no lo había terminado así que hice este pequeño y ya el otro lo iré poniendo más después. Es algo sencillo pero espero les guste. Quería que fuera del tipo fluffy pero no se si lo logre :P. Disfrútenlo y aceptaré con gusto mis jitomatazos XD
> 
> Debido a la cosa de que no tengo el mismo nombre siempre, también publico bajo el nombre de Orphen (En Amor Yaoi), Eraser_Rain (En Wattpad) y Raven Lightbourn (En Facebook)
> 
> NOTA: El Hikari Month fue el Agosto pero apenas me llegó (por fin) la invitación para hacer cuenta acá XD

 

 

 

**– BURN –**

 

 

Esa mañana de domingo un peculiar olor despertó a Kagami, su mente, aun cansada por todo el trabajo extra que había tenido que cubrir esa semana le gritaba que no debía moverse y que lo mejor sería que solo se diera la vuelta y se acurrucara al lado de su calido novio una vez más pero como siempre que se desea dormir más, ese plan la mayoría de las veces nunca es llevado acabo, ya que Aomine que siempre dormía hasta tarde y que solo despertaba con el olor del almuerzo no estaba. Ahora que su mente se había despejado ese hecho le preocupaba.

Estiró la mano hacia el buró para alcanzar su celular, y luego de pelearse con la contraseña debido a la modorra se dio cuenta de que apenas eran cerca de las 9 de la mañana. Eso si que era extraño. Pero antes de que se comenzara a preocupar por el paradero de su pareja su nariz volvió a captar ese aroma extraño que seguía filtrándose más y más en su habitación. El olor y una maldición soltada por un Aomine claramente enfadado le dieron la respuesta.

Realmente debía ir a verlo aunque estaba ligeramente asustado de lo que encontraría. Luego de pensarlo por un par de minutos en los que siguió escuchando al moreno amenazar a la estufa decidió levantarse de su calido lecho.

Mientras se desperezaba recordó la extraña petición que el moreno le había hecho la noche anterior.

– FlashBack –

– ¡Quiero que me enseñes a cocinar! .

Esa había sido la orden que había emitido Aomine a un concentrado Kagami mientras este preparaba la cena como todas las noches. Como consecuencia, debido a que el pelirrojo le miraba con extrañeza ante sus palabras su hamburguesa se incendió y terminó siendo un bistec algo quemado.

Luego de ese pequeño incidente durante la cena el moreno no volvió a mencionarlo si no hasta que ya habían terminado de cenar y levantaba la mesa.

– Es en serio Kagami, quiero que me enseñes a cocinar. – Repitió el moreno como si nada mientras metía los trastes en el lavaplatos.

– No se por que tengo el presentimiento de que terminaremos con una infección estomacal de campeonato si te dejo meter las manos a la cocina. – Comentó aun incrédulo el pelirrojo. – O que me hagas trabajar horas extras y tenga que apagar un incendió en la cocina. – Bromeó un poco más al pensar en tener al moreno cocinando.

– Fuiste tu el que acaba de incendiar la comida. – Le recordó. – Vamos no soy tan malo, además por eso te estoy pidiendo que me enseñes algo básico, estoy cansado de que mi novio cocine y yo solo lo vea como perro en carnicería. – Se quejó con un ligero sonrojo al declarar su motivo.

Ante sus palabras el rostro de Kagami alcanzó casi el mismo tono que el de su cabello. Ya llevaban saliendo cerca de dos años, de los cuales solo hacia un par de meses que vivían juntos, aun así su rostro se coloreaba y su corazón se aceleraba cada vez que el moreno hablaba de el como suyo y más aun si agregara la palabra "novio", era tonto pero se sentía genial... feliz y genial. Adoraba que usara esa palabra con el, y Aomine lo sabía aunque el nunca se lo había dicho, por eso el moreno la había utilizado para convencerle.

Girando su rostro para que no le viera. – Lo... los halagos no te llevarán a ningún lado. – Tartamudeó aun tratando de negarle algo que sabía que de todos modos iba a terminar por aceptar.

Luego de eso Aomine, habiendo captado el estado receptivo del pelirrojo decidió dejar de lado su exigencia para acercarse por la espalda y comenzar a repartir suaves besos en el cuello, sonriendo satisfecho cuando este comenzó a suspirar. Convencer a su novio de enseñarle a cocinar podía posponerse, en ese momento tenía un mejor platillo ante el que saborear.

– FIN FlashBack –

El recuerdo de lo que sucedió a continuación solo sirvió para que su rostro volviera a adquirir la misma tonalidad de su cabello. No importaba cuantas veces lo hicieran, siempre se sonrojaba cuando recordaba las cosas que hacían juntos en la cama.

Otro juramento y un ligero olor a quemado le hicieron bajar de su ensoñación y mejor decidió colocarse rápidamente unos jeans limpios y una playera cualquiera y correr hacia la cocina donde fue recibido por una nube de humo negro y una enorme llama que salía del sartén que en ese momento sostenía un sorprendido Aomine.

Sin pensarlo mucho y con su mente habiendo entrado en modo bombero corrió hacia donde tenía su extintor para emergencias y apagó rápidamente el incendio, no sin antes dejar al moreno lleno de espuma.

– ¡¿Se puede saber como es que terminaste con el sartén incendiado?! – Gritó el pelirrojo aun algo alterado por el incidente. – Pudiste quemar la casa. – Le regaño.

– Tks.... No es mi culpa que los hot cakes entren dentro de la categoría de causantes de incendios. – Respondió mientras observaba su sartén llena de espuma molesto más consigo mismo que por el incidente.

Kagami aun no podía creer que el moreno hubiera llegado tan lejos solo por hacerle la comida, sobre todo por que para el esa tarea nunca había sido una carga. Realmente nunca dejaba de sorprenderle lo que llegaba a pasar por la mente de su novio, pero se ahorró el sermón sobre prevención de incendios cuando pasó la mirada por la cocina, viendo que había huevos rotos por todos lados, harina regada, charcos diversos y una batidora que parecía que se había vuelto loca y había dejado masa por toda la mesa y parte de las paredes. Al ver todo eso no pudo contener la risa ante lo inverosímil que todo ese desastre parecía.

Mientras Aomine limpiaba el desastre de espuma y masa aun preguntándose como se las había arreglado para incendiar su platillo oyó la risa de Kagami detrás suyo, pero no pudo voltearse ya que este le había abrazado por la espalda mientras seguía riendo contra su hombro.

– Está bien que sea un desastre en la cocina pero no es para tanto, ¡Tu Bakagami! – Respondió con seriedad el moreno sin moverse, algo confundido por el repentino ataque de risa del otro.

– Si que eres un desastre en la cocina Ahomine. – Respondió el otro con la misma modificación de su nombre. – Solo tu puedes hacer que el guante para hornear se incendie sobre tu comida. – Explicó.

Así que eso era lo que había sucedido. Pensó Aomine observando el sartén. Pero antes que incluso respondiera con algo más Kagami se le adelantó. – Está bien, creo que después de esto lo más seguro para ambos será te enseñe a cocinar.

El moreno aunque ya sabía que su novio cedería no pudo evitar reaccionar con cierta altanería al tiempo en que se giraba para encarar a su novio. – Ya sabía yo que aceptarías. – Celebró orgulloso mientras besaba la nariz del pelirrojo. En respuesta este le apretó la nariz, aun estaba molesto por el estado de su cocina.

Mas tarde, ese mismo día, el par se encontraba jugando Basket en una de las canchas cercanas a su departamento, ambos disfrutaban todos los domingos sin falta un uno a uno, pese a que eran pareja nunca dejaban de hacerlo o permitir que el otro le ganara por lo que siempre lo disfrutaban en grande.

– Oi~ Kagami. – Llamó Aomine al pelirrojo mientras ambos se hidrataban durante la mitad de su partido. – Estaba pensando en la cena de esta noche.

– Por que no me sorprende. – Respondió irónico.

El moreno ignoró el comentario y continuó. – ¿Qué te parece una apuesta? – Sugirió llamando la atención del contrario. – Si yo gano me invitas a cenar. – Propuso.

– Solo me lo estás diciendo por que quedó estropeada la estufa. – Se quejó Kagami aun molesto por el incidente de la mañana.

– Deja de arruinar el momento con eso y acepta. – Regañó el peliazul mientras botaba el balón hacia el.

– ¿Y que pasa si yo gano? – Preguntó curioso dejando de lado ese tema.

– Yo te invitaré a cenar.

Un nuevo ataque de risa por parte del pelirrojo no se hizo esperar. Esa noche en definitiva haría pagar la cena a su novio.

 

 

**FIN**

 


End file.
